Please Dial 911
by MyLittleBird
Summary: "The World Trade Centers have been attacked!" This is a story for 9/11, from all different points of view. This is in honor for all the innocent people who died that day from the attack, and those who gave their lives trying to save them.
1. I'm Proud to be an American

**A.N. This is a tribute for 9/11. It has been 10 years since the attack. It is the same time in the story. If you are from a different country and do not understand this, please look it up before reading this.**

Conner didn't understand. Why was everyone so upset over such a simple event? It didn't make sense.

There have been dozens of wars with the United States, but never had there been this much fuss over it.

Sure there were days to honor the veterans, but they were small compared to what everyone was doing for this day. So what if two important buildings were hit by planes and knocked over, killing thousands of people?

The wars had even a greater loss than that. But even as Conner tried to put together why people were reacting this way, as he tried to make it more logical, he himself felt a rising of grief and bitterness as he saw footage of the event that happened 10 years ago.

* * *

><p>Kaldur watched sadly as he saw a small family go up to speak next. It was a mom, a teenage boy, and a young girl. The mom began to speak into the microphone, her voice shaking a bit as she recalled the painful memories. She was crying as she told her husband's story, how he and other passengers of flight 93 sacrificed themselves to stop the plane from crashing in Washington D.C.<p>

The boy stared ahead, his fists clenched tightly. But tears were streaming down his face almost as fast as his mothers. The girl, who looked to be about 12, wasn't crying though. Her face was sad, but there were no tears.

As her mom finished the story with how the last word her husband had told her was that he loved them all, and that he was sorry, the girl pulled on her mom's sleeve. Her mother looked down and the girl held out a hand.

Wordlessly, the mother gave her the microphone. The girl solemnly stared at the crowd, who was in rapt attention. She then began to sing;

_If tomorrow all the things were gone, I worked for all my life…_

Kaldur felt his heart tighten as that girls voice complied more then tears ever could.

**A.N. I know this was short and simple, but there is going to be 3 chapters; one today, tomorrow, and on the actual 9/11. And if u have any questions about this please review or PM me and ask away. **


	2. Remembrance

**A.N. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I also wanted to put in fair warning that this one is a little rougher and harsh, at least the beginning anyway. Also with the use of a bad word. **

Artemis looked satisfied as she straightened the picture of Osama bin Laden. She took a few giant steps back before pulling out one of her regular arrows. She pulled her bow back and let the arrow fly. The sharp tip of the arrow sank into the smirking man's forehead.

Artemis began a rapid fire of arrows, all of the, going through the photo to connect with the board with a dull thunk. She was only satisfied when his whole face was covered entirely of arrows.

She went and pulled them all out. The picture was hole ridden, but the terrorist was still smiling smugly in the picture. She snarled, but refused to another round.

What she would have given to be part of that U.S. shooting squad that had finished the bastard. She gave the photo one last dark look before leaving the archery room, slamming the door.

Artemis didn't care who saw the picture still attached to the target. She was glad that the man who had ordered the attack on the twin towers was dead.

* * *

><p>Megan wandered among the New Yorkers, disguised as a human. She final Arrived to her destination. Ground Zero. The sight was a sad one. She had never seen what the World Trade Centers had looked like after the attack. Now, looking at the depressing remains, she felt like she know truly understood the grief of the Americans.<p>

She felt the emotions swirl around her in waves as other people stopped to look at the spot. Out of the large crowd came a wheezing old man. In his wrinkled hands he held a small American flag as well as a simple picture frame.

He bent over and, with trembling fingers, placed the picture frame down and leaned the flag against it. He then stepped back in a salute. A single tear fell down his weathered cheek. He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Megan came forward, a little curious. She looked closely and saw an old fashioned picture, yellowish around the edges. There were two firemen who had their arms wrapped around each other, laughing.

**A.N. I hope this was ok and that the first one didn't seem too harsh to you and the last one made sense. Again, any questions please review or PM me. **


	3. As Long as that Flag still Flies

**A.N. It's officially September 11****th****. This is my last chapter on this story. And thank you for all the reviews. I just want to explain something real quick though. **

Wally peeked out of the hallway into the living room. He found who he was looking for. Wally stepped into the room hesitantly, not wanting to disturb her.

Iris was lounging on the coach, presumably asleep. At least she was pretending to anyways. Her eyes were clutched tight and her fists were balled up. He wished she would actually sleep. During this week is when she always had her worst nightmares.

During this time, she would push herself harder than her body and mind could actually go. Tried to keep as busy as possible, so that she'd be too exhausted to have dreams. Wally watched her for a moment before going over to the coach and lying down on it with her.

Iris didn't even bother to pretend anymore. She pulled Wally closer to her and buried her face into his soft red hair. Then she began to cry. She held onto him impossibly tight as she recalled all the things she desperately tried to forget. Things that would make a lesser person go mad.

The smell of burning flesh and smoke. The feeling of being trapped in hell. Flames dancing everywhere as she tried to escape, burning her.

She remembered seeing people fall as they jumped out of the windows from higher levels, knowing that hitting the ground would at least be a quicker death. She had been one of the lucky to survive. She had been rescued moments before the towers had collapsed.

As Iris sobbed out the horror, all Wally could do was hold her closer and wish he could make her forget, that it had never happened. Wishing that he could make her forget the screams of the people who hadn't been so lucky.

Dick rolled up his sleeves and glanced at the clock. It was time. He headed downstairs and joined Bruce, who acknowledged his presence with a brief nod. Alfred handed them a basket and they told him good-bye.

Bruce and Dick bordered the jet, a regular one, and set off. They arrived a little ways away from Shanksville, PA. Both of them came off the plane with all the supplies they were going to need. All around the area of where the plane had crashed, they planted red, white, and blue flowers.

After about 3 hours of this, Bruce brought out the picnic basket Alfred had given them. They ate in silence and were soon back to work. They worked until the sun started to fall. Dick planted the last of the flowers before standing up and brushing the dirt off his shorts. He walked over to his mentor and stood by him. They watched the sunset together. Dick remembered the first time they did this, when he was 9.

Bruce had been doing it for 9 years in secret now, while Dick had just been doing it for 4 or 5 years. He recalled asking Bruce why the terrorists had chosen such a specific date. The man had held a grim look on his face when he had turned to the 9 year old boy.

'The meaning of the attack was to destroy our icons of help and hope. They chose that day to mock us. This was done on 9/11 Dick. 911.'

Dick had reveled in his disgust and horror from that taunt. But as he stood, watching the familiar sunset, he had only one thought.

The attack had been catastrophic and had caused worldwide panic. But instead of falling apart, we pulled through. That attack made them stronger, not weaker. As long as that flag stood, there would always be hope for him.

**A.N. I hope the last bit wasn't too cheesy. Any questions please PM or review me. Thank you all for taking time to read this. **


End file.
